The darkest days
by VampireTesla
Summary: The BAU is after a dangerous psychopath, named Dean Winchester.
1. Prologue: Devil on my shoulder

**Author's note: **Hi you all. As you can see, this is me trying to do Supernatural/Criminal Minds crossover D: in english.

**Prologue**

There she was. Tied in the chair, half naked with tape over her mouth. She was being watched by a dark figure in the back of the room. There was just silence between them. The guy was a brown haired handsome ladies man. She had first met him in the bar. And she was just a bartender. At first he was being really nice to her, flirting and stuff like that. He introduced himself as Dean Winchester, 33 years old FBI agent, was in town working on a case.

"You don't look like an FBI agent" She had said to him with a pretty smile on her face. "Well, I get that a lot. Too handsome for this job, right?" Dean had answered before asking her out with him. The girl had said yes and later, after the date he knocked her off with something and then she woke up in here. This fucking rabbit hole.

_'I am stupid' and 'Why am I the one who psychopaths are interested in?'_ is all she can think about right now. She couldn't resist Dean. Just because the guy was giving her 'safe vibes' and said he's an FBI agent? Well, that's just stupidity.

She lifts her head, and stares Dean with tired eyes. She tries to speak, but can't. Dean walks up to her. "Don't scream", he says pulling the tape off her mouth. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asks him with a little shaky voice. She didn't deserve this. She didn't want to deserve any of this. But then why was she here? Because some psychopath wanted to toy with her? No thanks.

"Shh, you are beautiful just the way you are. And i'm going to wear you to the prom tonight" He says with the creepiest smile on his face. The guy was crazy. Seriously messed up. "Please, just let me go, ok? I won't tell anyone, I'll keep my mouth shut" She almost begs for mercy and tears start falling down her cheeks. He doesn't listen, he just smiles and suddenly he falls to the floor, starting to shed his skin. She stares the process with a horror in her eyes. It wasn't a beautiful sight. In a matter of minutes the thing is looking like her. "What are you?" She stares her doppelganger with confusion and horror in her eyes. "Darling, I'm your worst nightmare" The thing says, before taking a scalpel and slicing her throat open with it. "Bye, Audrey. It was nice meeting you"


	2. Deadly Handsome Man

**Chapter 1.**

"... Audrey Blake, age twenty-six - was found dead in Richmond, in the capital of Virginia ... there has been a few similar cases all over the state. It's still unknown if there's serial killer on loose. Police and FBI have not given away any information ..." The TV was on. Dean stares the television with a beer bottle on his hands.

"Dean, those serial killings that have been all over the news, you wanna know what the FBI reports say about them?" Sam starts to say, clicking a link on his laptop. "This 'serial killer' just cuts his victoms throats open, and places their heads next to the bodies and there's other cut marks all over the body, shaped as satanic symbols" A few pictures pop up on the screen. Sam clicks again some link and his expression changes to serious.

"Well, this is little weird..." Sam gives Dean a worried look. "How weird is it exactly?" Dean stares Sam and takes a sip of his beer. "In every crime scene he writes in the wall a name. Just one name. He uses the victoms blood and..." Sam don't know how or whether he should continue. "And Dean, everytime it's your name in the wall" Dean stares Sam and his laptop with wide eyes and a picture of Dean's name written in blood appears. "You say what?"

_**Virginia, Quantico – The BAU headquarters.**_

"The newest victom is Audrey Blake. She is the fifth one in a month." Garcia says, and pictures of a skinny red-haired twenty-six years old pretty girl appears to the giant screen behind her. "As you all probably know, there's one thing that never changes. In every crime scene so far, there has always been a name in the wall written in blood. The name is Dean"

"The killer probably wants to get someones attention with extreme means..?" Morgan guesses and takes a better position in his chair. "That's what the police thought at first but then we got this security camera footage yesterday" A video pops up in the screen. There's a guy flirting with a bartender. Garcia stops the video when there's a clear view to the mans face. "She was last seen talking to this guy in a bar she works." Garcia zooms the image.

"He looks familiar" Reid stares the screen with a wondering look. He's fairly sure he has seen the guy in somewhere, but couldn't remember where. "Well, he should, because his name is Dean Winchester. Has been declined as dead few times already and been on the FBI's most wanted list." Garcia explains and Dean Winchesters ID appears to the screen.

"Now I remember. He was Victor Henricksens case. Dean was profiled with psychopathic and narssistic personality. Everything basically started in 2005, when Dean _supposedly_ killed his brother's girlfriend by burning her alive, then not long after that he attacked and tortured a woman, Rebecca Warren in St. Louis. And then In 2006 during an investigation in _Baltimore, Maryland_ Dean was arrested in connection with series of murders. In 2007 a team of FBI agents, led by Special Agent Victor Henricksen, catched up with Dean and Sam in _Milwaukee, Wisconsin_, because of an armed bank robbery and several more murders Dean and his brother made. Dean and Sams history is really colorful and..." Reid goes on talking fast, without stopping much to breathe. But then he notices that everyone is staring at him and he stops. "Oh, sorry" Reid says with an awkward little smile.

"Where do you get your information, Reid?" Morgan asks with a grin on his face and a little laughter escapes from his mouth. "Well..." Reid opens his mouth but Morgans smug smile stops him from continuing. "Nevermind" Reid says and takes a file from the desk. He starts reading it.

"Should we call this Henricksen for help then, because Dean was his case?" Emily asks after smiling at Reid and Morgan. She lifts her head towards Reid, who is on the other side of the table. Reid raises his head away from the file and starts talking again. "We can't. Henricksen died four years ago in 2008. It was some sort of an explosion" There's a moment of silence before anyone says anything.

"Okay" Garcia is the first one to say anything and she continues her speech "Last year in October Sam and Dean went to a killing spree. They started the spree by walking into a bank and killing everyone in there and they made sure that they were captured on camera." Security camera footage of Sam and Dean looking right at the camera, just before they open fire appears to the screen. Garcia takes a deep breath and tries to look everything else but the screen. She clicks a button on the remote and the footage is put on stop.

"Next place they went was St. Louis, Missouri and they killed everyone in the local Conner's Diner. And the third city they went was Ankeny in Iowa but they were captured by a local sheriff, the FBI was informed about it but after the FBI arrived, the sheriff told the agents that he shot the brothers because they tried to escape and sent their bodies to the crematorium so we never got to see the bodies. But apparently he lied to the FBI. This footage is evidence of that."

Rossi just watches the screen with a wondering look. He hasn't said anything yet, until now. "Why would people help fake their deaths?" Were the brothers that charismatic? Well, it really seemed to be so. It wouldn't be the first time this comes up because almost everyone who have survived from Dean Winchester, seems to have Stockholm Syndrome. They seem to think Dean has saved them from something. But the question is 'from what?'. "And what about his brother, Sam? What is his deal? Why is he still with him? Why he left with him in the first place?"

"Maybe he shares the same delusions as his brother and father? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I mean their father, John Winchester was the military figure in the family, he was a marine. We don't know everything about him but after his wife died, he just losed his mind, went nuts. He had delusions about supernatural beings and he trained his sons to fight 'the evil'. They never stayed in one place for too long, and used differens aliases. A lot of road trips. They basically lived in motels. Now their father is dead, unless he faked his own death too, like Dean. FBI doesn't know for sure if he ever actually killed anyone, there's no evidence but it's very likely. Dean and Sam apparently continued his legacy and have same delusions as he did. Religious delusions." Reid goes on again and then stops with a wondering look.

Their father just kinda lost a part of himself after his wife, Mary Winchester died. Reid couldn't blame him. Maybe he feeled sorry for the guy, because Reids own mother has paranoid schizophrenia.

"It's no wonder they falled so easily for their fathers beliefs. Dean was four and Sam six months at the time" Reid continues with a sad smile. "God, they were so young. They didn't even stand a chance" Emily shakes her head with a compassionate expression on her face. She kinda felt pity for the two brothers.

Suddenly Hotch arrives to the room. "Gear up people, we're going to _Petersburg, Virginia. _Let's discuss more about the case on the jet."


End file.
